


Cover

by batkondrat



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV Dom, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat
Summary: Кавер, Дом, на Роберту Флэк, я же так давно хотел...





	Cover

Я бездумно заливаю в себя уже четвертую чашку кофе и морщусь от противного горького привкуса – не спал всю ночь, думая о том, что нас ожидает сегодня. До сих пор чувствуя сухость в глазах, я тру веки ладонями и широко зеваю, чувствуя, что организм готов отключиться, но каждый раз, когда я думаю о предстоящем, мое сердце ускоряет темп, сбивая сонную пелену.  
\- Привет, - улыбается Крис, входя в микшерскую, ставшую уже почти родной, и заваливается на диван, сняв с себя куртку. - Как настрой?  
\- Мондражит, - честно отвечаю я, переводя взгляд на собственную установку в тон-ателье.  
\- Как и всегда, - усмехается Крис, и я согласно киваю. - Опаздывает?  
\- Как и всегда, - бормочу я и сглатываю, стараясь унять дрожь в голосе. - У меня есть пара идей, - совсем тихо произношу я и слышу тихий смех Криса.  
\- Не сомневался.  
Я поворачиваюсь к нему лицом, демонстрируя свое удивленное выражение, и он пожимает плечами, ухмыляясь.  
\- Через сколько придет?  
\- Ставлю двадцатку, что еще... - я смотрю на часы на запястье и улыбаюсь, - десять минут, и он здесь.  
\- Двадцать, - качает головой Крис, и я хмыкаю, закатывая глаза.  
\- Проиграешь, Крис...  
Он выходит покурить, а я, не желая присоединяться – хотя, наверняка стоило бы, чтобы убить хоть пару минут, сижу в кресле и наблюдаю за техником, таскающим провода в тон-ателье. Барабанная установка была готова еще полчаса назад – я не смог просто так сидеть и ждать, когда же кто-нибудь из них, а точнее Крис, появится и начал собирать ее. Такое рутинное занятие успокаивало и вводило в какой-то полутранс.  
Глубоко вдохнув, я задерживаю дыхание и откидываюсь на спинку кресла, прикрывая глаза, считая собственный пульс, стараясь хоть как-то утихомирить его – от предчувствия предстоящего события в кровь выбрасывается слишком много адреналина, который разгоняет и без того свихнувшееся сердце. Мне все больше начинает казаться, что у меня паническая атака, поэтому я, занятый мысленным поиском хоть каких-нибудь дыхательных практик, совсем не обращаю внимания на звук открывающейся двери – все равно это либо Крис, либо Джи, техник.  
\- Привет...  
Я быстро распахиваю глаза и встречаю его взгляд. Вся усталость и недосып исчезают, и я чувствую, как губы растягиваются в улыбке, а в груди резко, – настолько резко, что мне даже становится больно, – устанавливается умиротворение.  
\- Привет, - выдыхаю я.  
У него тоже синяки под глазами, помятое лицо, увеличившееся количество морщин, но это скорее из-за длительного перелета, чем из-за тех же причин, что и у меня.  
\- Ты выиграл, да? - хмыкает Мэтт, стягивая с себя куртку – я улыбаюсь, наблюдая за ним, за такой родной неуклюжестью его движений: его рука застревает в рукаве, и он чуть слышно кряхтит и хмурится, стараясь высвободиться, кружа вокруг своей оси.  
\- Боже, как я по тебе скучал, - вырывается у меня, и я тихо смеюсь, глядя на его деланно оскорбленное лицо.  
\- Мог бы и помочь, знаешь ли, - фыркает Мэтт, наконец снимая с себя куртку, и бросает ее на диван.  
\- Прости, - я качаю головой, все еще посмеиваясь.  
\- Ну, рассказывай, - он пожимает плечами и падает на диван, как раз на свою куртку, которая обязательно помялась бы к вечеру, но я, конечно же, повешу ее на вешалку, как только представится возможность.  
\- Не знаю, - тихо отвечаю я, поднимаясь с кресла и направляясь к дивану, - что хочешь услышать?  
\- Чем мы будем ужинать? - Мэтт скользит взглядом по микшерскому столу, избегая зрительного контакта, и чешет нос, а я снова улыбаюсь, присаживаясь рядом с ним. Рядом, но не на столько, чтобы мы касались друг друга.  
\- Ну, так как у нас сегодня что-то вроде «вечера встреч» и день короткий, думал, что можно будет что-нибудь приготовить, а не заказывать из ресторана?  
\- М-да? - тихо спрашивает он, и я вздыхаю. Его неуверенность наполняет микшерскую, ее так много, что она сгущает воздух, и меня это утомляет, наваливается сверху, добавляясь к усталости от недосыпа.  
Каждый раз, когда он проводит длительное время вдали, он приезжает ко мне с этим чувством вины, хотя на самом деле, все уже давно выяснено, все точки расставлены, и он прекрасно знает мое отношение и мои мысли на этот счет, и все же каждый раз происходит одно и то же. И даже пусть на самом деле он едва сдерживается, чтобы не начать тараторить о своих идеях, каких-то мыслях, новостях и просто подмеченных им ситуациях, пока он ехал от аэропорта до квартиры, а потом от квартиры до студии, он будет молчать и ждать.  
\- Конечно, Мэтт, - киваю я, и звучание его имени работает безотказно – он поворачивается ко мне лицом, и я улыбаюсь – Мэтт тут же склоняется всем телом в мою сторону и кладет голову на мое плечо.  
\- Я соскучился, - шепчет он, вцепившись в ткань моей футболки на груди, а я поднимаю руку до его головы и впутываюсь пальцами в волосы, утыкаясь носом в его макушку. Просунув руку между его телом и диваном, я обнимаю его, подтягивая ближе к себе – Мэтт прячет голову под моим подбородком и размеренно и глубоко дышит.  
\- Я тоже, - тихо отвечаю я, перебирая волосы и опускаясь к его уху, прослеживая пальцами его форму, задерживаясь на мочке. - Очень. Паста?  
\- С сыром Бри? - хмыкает Мэтт, пряча лицо на моей шее, ласкаясь, не хуже кота.  
\- Можно и с ним, - усмехаюсь я, снова зарываясь лицом в его волосы, отмечая изменившийся запах. - Пахнешь по-другому...  
Мэтт весь замирает, и я отчетливо чувствую его напряжение, даже слышу, как он сглатывает.  
\- Шампунь закончился, и... забыл купить... и названия не помнил... - он отстраняется и заглядывает в мои глаза – как же я скучал по его лицу, изголодался по простому разглядыванию и поиску изменений в нем.  
Я только качаю головой, целуя его в лоб, и снова отстраняюсь, положив ладонь на его шею, прослеживая большим пальцем шершавую от щетины линию челюсти.  
\- Мне нравится, - заверяю я, и Мэтт закусывает губу.  
\- Я не помню названия.  
\- Без разницы, - усмехаюсь я, - все равно будешь пользоваться моим.  
Он улыбается и снова устраивается головой на моем плече, теребя бляху на моем ремне.  
\- У меня куча идей, - он достает из кармана флешку и переключает свое внимание на нее, щелкая маленьким карабином на ней, - и тонна лирики, - тихо заканчивает он, и я сжимаю его плечо, крепче обнимая.  
\- Показывай, не терпится прочесть. Или дождемся Криса?  
Мэтт отстраняется и мотает головой, поднимаясь с дивана и направляясь к ноутбуку:  
\- Я видел его, он сказал, придет через полчаса. Типа, пошел менять деньги, чтобы отдать тебе двадцатку, - Мэтт пододвигает к ноутбуку кресло и садится в него, а я с улыбкой отмечаю неразумность его действий. - Поверить не могу, что вы до сих пор спорите, на сколько я опоздаю, - тихо бормочет Мэтт, отыскивая нужную папку.  
\- Может, все же вернешься ко мне? - с улыбкой прошу я. - Чтобы нам обоим было удобней?  
Мэтт только кивает, но не двигается с места, теперь уже отыскивая что-то среди кучи текстовых файлов.  
\- Где же ты, маленький засранец? - шепчет Мэтт, чуть ближе наклоняясь к экрану ноутбука.  
Я хмыкаю и чуть ниже сползаю по сидению дивана, неотрывно наблюдая за Мэттом: поглощенный, заинтересованный, такой привычный и родной.  
\- Вот он, - усмехается Мэтт, поднимаясь с кресла и не сводя взгляда с экрана, бредет ко мне, - ты обязан начать с этого, - он садится рядом со мной и ставит ноутбук на мои колени, сам снова устраиваясь под моим боком.  
\- Я там привез фрукты, - я, не глядя, киваю в сторону вешалки, где висит пакет.  
\- Не хочу, - мотает головой Мэтт, придвигаясь ближе, - сначала прочти.  
Я читаю, и уже на пятой строке у меня спирает дыхание, сердце снова отбивает неровный ритм, а руки холодеют и потеют, при том, что щеки и шея начинают пылать. И все это даже не от того, что я понимаю, как одинаково мы мыслим – у меня есть очень подходящая для этой лирики барабанная партия, а от того, что я понимаю, насколько откровенно и даже пошло звучат некоторые строки.  
Я перевожу взгляд на Мэтта, и он смотрит на меня, улыбаясь, а я отчетливо вижу огонек в его глазах, жаркий и такой чертовски приятный, что начинает ныть низ живота.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы мы записали _это_? - я, не сводя с него взгляда, киваю на ноутбук на своих коленях, и Мэтт легко пожимает плечами:  
\- Это самое невинное, что у меня есть.  
\- Серьезно? - выдыхаю я, боясь даже предположить, что меня ожидает в следующих файлах. - Крис...  
\- ...тоже хотел что-то потяжелей, - фыркает Мэтт, отстраняясь, - она отлично будет звучать под классику, и у меня даже есть пара вариантов, - он поднимается и направляется к двери в тон-ателье, оборачиваясь ко мне, когда открывает ее. - Я думал показать, - он кивает внутрь, и я поднимаюсь, взяв с собой ноутбук.  
Мы входим в комнату, заставленную инструментами, и Мэтт, к моему удивлению, направляется не к стойке с гитарами, а к синтезатору.  
\- Я думал... - начинаю я, поворачиваясь к его гитарам, но Мэтт перебивает меня, и я снова смотрю на него, совсем не замечающего моего замешательства.  
\- Я, кстати, кажется, определился со звучанием, - бормочет он, отлаживая инструмент, - знаешь, просто проснулся как-то ночью, и понял, что именно так она будет звучать лучше всего, - Мэтт садится на скамейку и проигрывает гамму одной рукой, другой почесывая нос. - Мы же обязательно запишем ее, да, Дом?  
\- Когда ты говорил о классике, я думал, ты имел в виду классическое роковое звучание, - чуть хмурясь, произношу я, все еще держа в руке дико мешающий ноутбук.  
\- Нет, он испортит ее, - мотает головой Мэтт, и я совсем перестаю понимать ход его мыслей, но присаживаюсь рядом, глядя на его пальцы над клавишами.  
\- О какой песне речь, Мэтт? - имя снова срабатывает, и он, выскочив из своих мыслей, удивленно смотрит на меня.  
\- О кавере, Дом, на Роберту Флэк, - его голос становится тише, и он опускает руки на колени, - я же так давно хотел...  
Я удивленно выдыхаю и трудно сглатываю, кивая на синтезатор:  
\- Я хочу услышать, - шепотом говорю я, не поднимая взгляда на Мэтта.  
\- И я думаю, что твоими щетками можно было бы дополнить, - тихо добавляет Мэтт, прежде чем начать играть. - Чтобы так же интимно было, как и в оригинале.  
Я только киваю, следя за его пальцами и, кажется, растворяясь в мелодии. Я так давно не слышал его игры, тем более, его игры только для меня, что чувствую, как все тело покрывается мурашками, их даже видно на предплечьях – Мэтт бы точно обратил на это внимание, если бы не был занят. Я закрываю ноутбук и кладу его на пол рядом с собой, чтобы ничто не отвлекало меня от его игры, и разглядываю лицо Мэтта: он сосредоточено смотрит перед собой, хотя пару раз не сдерживается и косится на меня, закусывая губу. Когда он начинает петь, по моему телу проносится электрический разряд, и я приваливаюсь к его плечу головой, чувствуя каждое движение его руки, и закрываю глаза, просто слушая его голос.  
К концу его игры меня уже слегка трясет из-за того невероятного количества чувств, ощущений и эмоций, которые поднялись внутри, оглушая собой, и я неровно вздыхаю, когда в пространстве тон-ателье затухает последняя нота, понимая, что уже какое-то время совсем не дышу. Мэтт кладет ладони на колени и нервно вытирает о штанины пот, а я молча наблюдаю за ним, чувствуя, как он утыкается носом в мои волосы на голове.  
\- Это, конечно, сырой вариант... - Я вижу, как его ладони сжимаются в кулаки, сминая ткань штанов, - ...и многое можно изменить... - бормочет он, приложившись щекой к моей макушке, когда я все так же не высказываю свое мнение касательно только что им сыгранного, отчего Мэтт, конечно же, сразу начинает сомневаться.  
Я немного отстраняюсь от него – настолько, чтобы посмотреть в его глаза, встречая его взгляд, жаждущий одобрения.  
\- Спасибо, - шепчу я и целую его плечо, не разрывая зрительный контакт. Он чуть заметно улыбается, расслабляясь всем телом, и я вытягиваю шею, чтобы легко поцеловать его губы, - Спасибо, - повторяю я, все еще касаясь его губ своими. Его улыбка становится уверенней, и он прижимается к моему лбу своим, прикрывая глаза.  
Я разглядываю его так близко к себе пару мгновений и тоже закрываю глаза, глубоко вдыхая его выдох, впервые после нескольких месяцев разлуки чувствуя себя целым...

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминаемая песня в тексте Roberta Flack - The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face. В одном из интервью Мэтт говорил, что хотел бы сделать кавер на эту песню.


End file.
